


Heartbreak

by didsomeonesayventus



Series: I Was a Bitter Dusk and You Were the Dawn So Sweet [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: He never thought it would be them, and perhaps that was his mistake.





	Heartbreak

Xehanort never thought it would end like this. He never thought they were like that. He started blocking the idea from his mind and that was perhaps the fatal mistake in his plans.

He never thought Kairi would speak to him so softly, so hesitantly, so pained. The creases of her gaze made her look far older than she was. Her voice sounded like broken china. She kept fussing with her hands, averting her gaze, as if scared to speak the truth to him and unsure of it herself.

“I don’t... love you anymore.”

And he stood there as she went on. About everything that had gnawed at her heart and the realization things were not as fine as they were. How she liked him, but the feeling of love had started to wane and his presence became smothering as he demanded her attention and affection and used only her shoulder to cry on because it was the only one he could trust.

He took it with the straight face he had first met her with. He waited for her to finish without a single protest. His heart froze over once more as she admitted that even things so lovely as love must come to an end.

When she finished, he only replied with a curt, “fine,” before brushing past her as if she had never meant a thing. He let go of the stars, let go of the moon, shunned the brilliance of the sun like the creature of darkness he was. He walked out of the tower, off the world, and he cared not where his darkness and his feet took him... until he walked onto the docks of home.

Once more the ocean sickened him, the horizon taunted him. The waves sounded like her breaths curled up on his chest. The sky looked like her flawless sapphire eyes. The light shone so brightly it hurt his eyes. The scent of paopu and sea salt and hibiscus it was all too sweet and saccharine and _her it was **her**_ -

He screamed. He threw his voice across the endless sea so far he felt like he couldn’t breathe and surely anyone on the main island would have heard his bitter cry. He swayed but didn’t fall to his knees. Tears welled up and dribbled down in fury and sorrow unfelt. Forget his regrets, forget his jealousy, forget everything.

He handed her his heart. He saw it all coming. Not like this. 

He stopped only to hear the wind in his ears, and he stormed off again. He ran down the beach, let his feet dig in the sand, and soon enough he was yelling, screaming again, as he summoned his blades and charged at a palm. The glowing blue dug in, hissing and cracking but not going through. He only pulled it out and dug it in again, but eventually he had abandoned weapons and resorted to his fists. His knuckles split open, he hit with such force he wondered if her fractured his bones, and he embraced a pain that could distract him from heartbreak he couldn’t comprehend.

He’d loved her. Too much so. He’d gotten obsessed with her. A person he could trust, a person who said they cared about him and he could feel that it was mostly true. A goal, a light, she was something for him to follow, she became the central goal from which he charted his aimless course.

A roundhouse kick toppled the tree. He finally collapsed, shaking, burning, numb.

He knew he’d have to go back. He thought that was how this story would end and he could ignore it. He stopped anticipating her heart being the capricious, emotional incomprehensibility that hearts were and that she would fall out of love with him.

He didn’t stop to think a girl he trusted so much and grew so attached to would let go and let him fall. 

He fell into love and into her arms and now he was falling back into the very darkness he had wrested himself from.

**Author's Note:**

> been going through a bit of a rough patch so have a boi that doesn't know how to cope


End file.
